Pieces Of Me
by ForeverV
Summary: Loliver. "How am I supposed to hate you?" Oneshot. LillyxOliver


**HEY GUYS! okay so i'm alive. I haven't updated anything in years, I know. But i'm trying to do a better job on lovelovelove and shuffle is kinda updated. But yeah this oneshot is Loliver, it was supposed to be for Lollie Day but it took too long ; But i'm really happy with this, it's one of my best I think. So yeah. Review porfavor! Oh, and expect a couple of oneshots cause i'm working on a lot. OHHH! and a summer story with moosecoo9 is in the works, stay tunes for that. But yeah, REVIEW! please. and yeah, have fun reading! Oh and this oneshot is not centered, because it looks cooler to the side :**

**Disclaimer: I own ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

--

"It'll never happen" Lilly said to her best friend Miley as they walked in the hallways of their high school. The topic of Oliver came up once again. Miley just wouldn't let it go.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Oliver loves you, are you that blind? Did your mom forget to get your new contacts?" Miley said to Lilly as Lilly rolled her eyes, Of course Miley would try to crack a joke for this topic.

"Look Miles, me and Oliver, it never works, we tried it once remember?" Lilly said as she frowned at the memory of the summer of junior year when they went out for about a month before Oliver became infatuated with this new girl, Amber. She was perfect. She had blond hair and blue eyes, kind of like Lilly. But Lilly thought it was just a coincidence.

"Lilly, she looks like you! Don't you see it? She's like a bad imitation of you. Just because Oliver's was stupid enough to get with her doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Miley tried to reason, but for Lilly, it went through one ear and out the other.

"He never said he loved me Miley." Lilly said as her eyes fogged up. She never let anyone see her cry, but Oliver had made her cry entirely too many times.

"Oh Lils, He's just stupid. You know that." Miley tried to comfort her friend as she place a hand on her shoulder.

Lilly shrugged it off and whispered a quick goodbye and ran off. She went to the school library and got permission to stay there for the period.

Lilly slumped down in a chair and opened her book, Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. She read while the words of Stephenie haunted her, how could love be so beautiful for Edward and Bella while Lilly had to struggle with the fact that she loved Oliver so much, but he was with Amber.

Lilly read as tears fell down her cheeks, she didn't notice she was crying, but even if she did, she wouldn't have cared. Perfection was never a trait Lilly wanted to possess. She let the mascara and eyeliner run down her face, she started to sob, quietly, but still she sobbed.

Lilly was into the book so much by then she didn't notice the chair next to her being pulled out as someone sat on it. She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. She turned her head slowly as she saw a pair of concerned brown eyes. She quickly grabbed her book and ran to the back of the library. She pretended to look at some book titles while she felt a human figure behind her. He kept asking what was wrong.

After the twentieth time she heard the question she turned around sharply and looked at him square in the eye. She almost melted at the sight of his worried eyes. But Lilly would not act weak, not now. She looked at him and smirked.

"How am I supposed to hate you? How the hell am I supposed to hate you when you're all I think about? How am I supposed to ignore you when you're face is everywhere? How am I supposed to forget about you when you're in every memory I have. How am I supposed to hate you if I love you?" Lilly said all in one breath.

She waited for a reaction from Oliver. Seconds felt like years and she couldn't take the silence. She slid down the wall and fell onto the floor holding her head. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to talk to him like that. To reveal her feelings like that, he wasn't hers, he was Amber's.

She felt his body plop down next to her, he took her hand. She didn't object to his warm hand intertwining with hers. She felt as he softly played with her fingers.

She turned to him and he kissed her swiftly. She felt like the heavens sang and the angels floated around her. But suddenly she pushed him away, Amber had come to mind, she couldn't ruin his relationship with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Is that all you know how to say?" She smirked at him.

"No, I know how to say I love you" he said as he gave her his famous lopsided grin.

She smiled but the smile quickly faded.

"I'm sure Amber hears that a lot." She said as she looked away from him.

"Not really, I never said that to her. We broke up." He said shortly, not bringing much attention to the last part.

"…Why?" Lilly asked clearly curious.

"I love someone else." He said shortly once again.

Lilly felt her heart break just a little bit more. She bit her lip, wanting to ask a question, but at the same time not wanting to know the answer.

"Joanie?" Lilly asked quietly, Oliver and Joanie broke up about a year ago after a month of dating. Two months later Lilly and Oliver went out. One month after that, Amber and Oliver went out. Four months later, Oliver broke up with Amber. It was a pretty eventful year to say the least.

"She's old news." He said smirking.

"Then … who do you love?" Lilly asked shaking a little, her heart was pounding.

"She's an old friend." He said avoiding Lilly's gaze.

"Oh." Lilly said as she let a tear escape once again as she realized that he didn't love her back. She poured out her soul to him and he didn't have the decency to just tell her the truth, he even told her about another girl.

"So, why are you crying now?" He asked a little rudely.

Lilly looked at him bewildered, she never knew he could be so heartless.

"Like you care." She said coldly. Not even daring to look at him.

Oliver put a hand on her cheek and turned her head so her eyes met his.

"You know I do." He said as he tilted his head and leaned in.

She didn't turn away, no matter how much her head told her to do so, her heart just wouldn't let her. She felt her lips touch his once again. Her stomach tossed and turned. She felt guilty but at the same time she felt complete, like kissing him was what she was supposed to do.

Oliver and Lilly separated after a couple of minutes; he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered slowly, making sure he got her expression memorized.

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice. She knew he was telling the truth, one of the perks of being his best friend.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, trying to make sense of his confession.

"Like never before." He said looking at her straight in the eyes.

Lilly smiled again, this time wider and brighter.

"In that case, I love you too." She said to him as she let out a huge smile.

Oliver smiled big and leaned in to kiss her. After about a minute they separated and he leaned back on the bookshelf while watching her do the same.

"So … is it all butterflies and rainbows now?" He asked being his usual a**dork**able self.

"It's better than that, more like … ice cream and brownies." She said as she laughed and finally realized, it didn't matter what happened after that moment. She was genuinely happy.

And she felt as if she finally got the Edward to her Bella.

--

**REVIEW. thanks :**

**lovex3**

**ForeverV**


End file.
